


because, everything is not what it seems

by Anonymous



Series: bending over steve rogers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time Topping, Hermaphrodites, Intersex Omegas, Intersex Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, multiple pregnancy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In his defense, Peter thought he was a beta. How would he supposed to know that there was a chance he would finally have his first rut only by being near a sweet-scented omega?In his defense, Steve also thought Peter was a beta, that was why he didn't use a scent blocker even though he knew his current scent was strong enough to drive alphas crazy. How would he know that Peter would be affected by his pheromones?Tony? Yes, he also thought Peter was a beta. Was he mad? Surprisingly, no. Turned out, he enjoyed sharing his omega, especially with Peter, and was determined to make the best out of this situation.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bending over steve rogers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644901
Comments: 27
Kudos: 308
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I created for Kinktober but didn't finish. Though, I honestly had no idea which prompts this fic was for since my document title is only 'October', probably between breeding or rut/heat cycles. Also pretty sure that this fic also exists because I didn't manage to find a top Peter/bottom Steve fics when I wanted to read one and got frustrated since it was all top steve/bottom peter. If anyone knows a fic like that, please tell me. I have only finished this chapter, but crossing my fingers I will be able to write more soon.
> 
> Heed the tags. And I finally know the meaning and origin of dead dove: do not eat.
> 
> Now the explanation of the weird biology parts:
> 
> In this universe, male omegas have both cock and vagina, so anal self-lubrication, anal knotting, and ass babies are rare. But there are omegas who have their anal as sexual organs and those omegas have two wombs, one connected to the vaginal area and one connected to their anal area, these are rare and prized omegas. In this fic, Steve was one of them (peak human potential, everyone?). So, that leads to an omega possibly being able to carry babies in two different uterus, at different stages, which also could lead to an unrealistic number of babies if the omega is extremely fertile. To add to their suffering, more babies = longer pregnancies.
> 
> Wild, I know. I kinda wanna smack myself for coming up with this concept, though I doubt I am the first one to come up with that. The internet is a wild, dark place, y'all.
> 
> So, if you are uncomfortable with anything on the tags, and with what I described above, please don't read. Thank you.

Peter looked around the Avengers compound, amazed by how big it was. Sure, he had been here before, but it didn’t stop him from admiring the place. Perhaps, the fact that it was much emptier and quieter than the last time he came, made the place feel bigger. There weren’t many people living there, now. He only knew that Mr. Stark and Captain America lived here together now, which was why Mr. Stark invited him to live there, too.

With May gone, he had to live alone. So Mr. Stark told him to stay here after he graduated until college started. He said the compound was too empty now and there were too many empty rooms, it was creepy. Peter was sure that Mr. Stark was looking out for him so he wouldn’t wallow alone in his apartment. Peter was grateful for this. If he was here, he could keep himself busy too, by learning from Mr. Stark.

He was kind of nervous though. He knew he had nothing to be worried about, but he still felt jittery. Had been since the morning.

After a while, he finally reached the Avengers living area, the place where he was supposed to stay now. The door opened automatically for him—he remembered Mr. Stark said something about how the system here was based on DNA and that he had already registered Peter’s DNA. He walked inside, dragging his suitcase with him.

He had never been here before and he was surprised to find the place being quite cosy. What he noticed first though, that the living room smelled nice. Sweet.

“Spider-man! How are you?”

He almost jumped when he suddenly heard Captain America’s voice. The man just stood up, apparently had been sitting in one of the sofas and noticed he was coming in. Once he took a look at the Captain though, his surprise was new again. Captain America looked different from the last time they met. Last time, the captain was supporting a beard, but now it was gone, he was clean-shaven again. And he was bigger.

The captain was wearing a tight shirt, his protruding stomach and chest were clearly on display. He was several months pregnant. Mr. Stark didn’t say anything about this, though he knew that he and Cap mated after the decimation. He knew that after so many people gone—most of them omegas and females, somehow, that there was a movement to encourage females and omegas to procreate. There was even a demand from some people to start breeding omegas again, ‘just like old time’, to replace the half of the population that were gone, though the ones who demand that were conservatives who wanted to use this chance to have power over omegas again. The government did encourage people to start creating babies more, though. 

So, he wondered if Cap was doing what the government wanted, though, after the accords, he knew that Cap was not to type to follow orders blindly.

“I’m fine,” he answered, gulping down his saliva and tried to act normal, “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

He walked closer to Cap, and he noticed as he got closer, the more he realized that the sweet smell in the room came from him. The scent got stronger and his mind registered that it was the omega scent. He smelled...ripe, bred but still ready to be knotted. 

Peter wanted to slap himself and stopped walking. What the hell was he thinking about? This was weird, how he smelled Cap’s scent so strongly. He was a beta and even after he got enhanced, he didn’t manage to smell omega’s and alpha’s scent so easily.

“It’s not a problem,” Cap said, he walked closer to Peter and the scent of cinnamon, apple, and other things penetrated the air. The captain patted his back and continued to say, “Come, we have prepared your room.”

Peter basked in the scent. Cap walked first and he numbly followed the man, suddenly feeling drunk on the scent. His hand was itching to touch the omega, to rip his clothes off—no, that was wrong. What the hell, Peter? He quietly slapped himself, trying to get himself together.

They arrived in the room and Cap opened the door, “Here it is.”

They went into the room—and it still smelled the same. He was still surrounded by Cap’s ripe scent.

“You like it?” Cap wondered. Peter turned and saw that he looked worried, probably because Peter hadn’t been talking much.

“Oh, yes, this is great!” Peter said, even though he hadn’t inspected the room, “Makes me feel like an Avenger.”

“You are an Avenger,” Cap smiled, though he looked sad, “So, how are you coping?”

The loss of their closest ones still hurt. The reminder almost made Peter sobered up instead of being drunk on omega scent.

“It’s fine, I am getting used to it,” He shrugged, “Mr. Stark has been helping me a lot. At least now I am not so alone.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Cap suddenly hugged him and Peter stiffened—not because of the hug itself, but because of the sweet scent. It hit his nose and suddenly he felt so weak. His hand touched Cap’s shirt, ready to rip it off so he could bask in the omega, “I can help you, too, with anything.”

But then he sobered up again and let go of the shirt when Cap pulled away from him. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Uhm. Thanks Cap.”

“Call me Steve. You want to eat?”

He thought he really should stay away from Cap before he did anything drastic.

“I am tired, I think I am going to take a nap, Happy bought me food on the way here.”

“Ah, okay, I understand. Tony will come home in a few hours at least, he wants to show you something, but don’t let him bug you if you are still tired.”

“That won’t be a problem, I don’t need much sleep.”

Thankfully, Cap nodded, understanding, “Okay then, I will leave you alone then.”

When Cap finally walked out of the room, Peter was relieved.

***

He couldn’t rest. The omega’s scent lingered, and he couldn’t chase it away even after changing clothes. He bathed in the scent—it made his body tingling. His heart was beating fast and he thrashed around in bed. His crotch hurt—his cock hurt, it felt like it was pulsing. He needed something, but he wasn’t sure what. The pulsing got stronger each second, and it felt like his cock got harder. He put his hand under his pants—he knew what was happening. He had masturbated before, after all.

He stroked his cock, groaning as he continued to do so. He closed his eyes and Captain America showed up in his imagination, with his sweet and inviting scent. He got harder as he imagined ripping out the omega’s clothes, as he imagined finally touching that body. He buried his face in the omega’s chest, buried his cock in the omega’s hole…

...he bit his lip as he came, wetting his underwear. He pants, but even after release, his cock didn’t get softer. His mind started to feel hazy and he realized what he needed. He needed the omega. He needed to own the omega. He needed...he needed to breed the omega.

His control slipped out and he went down the bed, went out of his room. He didn’t know where the omega’s room was, but he could follow the scent. The closer he was to the omega, the closer his scent was. He wandered until he felt like he was hit by the scent, it went stronger and made him weak in the knees. He opened the room, which lucky for him, was not locked.

The omega was sitting on the bed, lying on the bed head, reading something. He turned his eyes and saw Peter, a look of confusion showed on his face before he smiled and asked, “Oh! Hey, you need something?”

Instead of answering, Peter walked towards the bed. The omega’s pupils were blown wide as he finally smelled Peter’s arousal.

“Peter?” He called. The captain started scrambling away from him, so Peter moved quicker. He climbed onto the bed and caught the captain’s arm. In one quick move, he also took the omega’s other arm, raised them up and pushed them to the wall, and started webbing them repeatedly, tightly, until the omega couldn’t move.

“Peter!”

The omega writhed, trying to getaway. He webbed the omega’s arms more, making sure that even a super-soldier strength couldn’t break them.

“Peter, Peter, wake up, you don’t want to do this,” Cap kept saying. Peter moved to the end of the bed, forcing Steve’s legs to open wide for him. He gulped, basking in the omega’s pheromone. The omega had started slicking, three wet spots forming in his boxer. Peter’s hand moved toward the boxer, almost touching, but then he shook his head. He shouldn't do this. No.

_You need to claim him._

_Breed him._

His mind kept telling him.

_The omega needed it._

“I’m sorry! I am not sure what’s happening!” He cried out, before the haze finally took over him and he couldn’t help but did everything his desire told him to do.

He yanked the omega’s boxer down and his cock ached, even more, aroused by the sight that greeted him. He touched the captain’s cock—already half hard from being near an Alpha in a rut. He thumbs at the head—his whole hand covered the omega’s small cock. Steve gasped and his cock became fatter, fuller. Peter didn’t bother with it for long, the prizes were behind it. He touched the lips of Steve’s vagina and parted them apart, watching in fascination as slick poured out, starting to be steady. He was even more amazed as he traced down, and his finger and saw that Steve’s asshole also poured out slick, more than his cunt.

A part of his mind remembered the biology class remembered about what he has learned about Omegas—even in his state he could remember those lessons. Those were important lessons for his situation, after all. There weren’t many omegas who anally produced slick—those rare ones had two wombs and could be bred from two different holes. A double breeder. There was only 1 double breeder in every 1000 omegas.

His Alpha mind registered that, registered that the omega he just tied down was a prized one. Not only that, the omega smelled ripe. Only one of his wombs was claimed and he knew which one needed to be filled, to be bred with pups. The need to claim, to knot, became even greater. He pushed his fingers into the omega’s second cunt, already loose by itself, even sucking and clenching around his fingers hungrily. It seemed that he managed to trigger the omega’s heat.

He pulled out his fingers and finally, started fumbling with his jeans and underwear, pulling them in no time. His cock finally became free and he stroked it—somehow it was bigger than he remembered. He climbed on the bed again, the omega was writhing on the bed, probably desperate. He hooked his hands under the omega’s thighs, pulling him up so the omega’s private area would be in the air. He wrapped the omega’s legs around him and then lined his cock to the omega’s asshole—it was slicker, hungrier. Slowly he pushed in and the hole accepted him easily, without any struggle even though the omega was shivering under him. He slammed in and almost passed out from how good it felt to be inside the omega—it was so warm and the muscles of the omega’s hole started working to milk his cock right away.

Moaning, feeling blessed, he pulled out and slammed in again, earning a yelp from the omega. In no time, he started fucking the omega in an unforgiving pace, his primal need took over him.

_Breed, breed, breed._

“Going to fill you up, fill you up with so many pups.”

He didn’t care that the omega’s other womb was already filled, those pups were another alpha's. He needed to breed this one. He was panting—it was his rut and his first time fucking an omega. Alphas didn’t last long in their first time, even though he was enhanced, he was no exception. After several minutes of fucking, he stilled when his knot started to pop. The omega came, bursting out slick from his hole to ease the knot in. He closed his eyes, it was a little painful, but at the same time felt wonderful. He continued to slide in and slid out of the omega while his knot was still growing until it was too big and he couldn’t get past the rim.

He finally burst out his seeds, filling the empty womb of the omega. He screamed as it happened, the pleasure was so mind-numbing. He eased the omega’s body down before he bent down and ghost over the scent gland of the omega on his neck. He ripped the omega’s shirt, revealing a beautiful pair of tits.

Spurts of come continued to fill the omega’s womb and then, he bit down, claiming his omega.

***

Steve was a special omega. Since he was young, he knew that he had two wombs and his ma warned him to be careful since Alphas would want him. Perhaps, he was lucky that he was so sick that even though he was special, his sickness made him an unappealing omega. Erskine knew and he warned that he would be fertile after the serum, though he had made suppressants for him. Other than him, only a few people knew, Peggy, who knew about the procedure and was going to be his Alpha after the war ended, and Bucky. The government didn’t know that he was an omega, they thought he was a beta.

After the crash and waking up in the new century, apparently, people now knew he was an omega and didn’t frown upon it. They still didn’t know he was a special one, though. And again, only a select few knew. The government didn’t know, because they would want to use him if they knew. Only some people at S.H.I.E.L.D knew, and luckily none of them were HYDRA. Fury, Natasha, and Sam knew.

They were all dusted, and now only he and Tony, now his alpha, knew. The government now encouraged omegas to have children, to fix what Thanos had done. He didn’t want his wombs to be bred at the same time—the pregnancy would be longer and he would be so big. Tony had been understanding of this when they finally decided to mate after the devastation of the snap. The government wouldn’t be so understanding, would think that he was wasting his eggs. There were a lot of conservatives left in the current government. 

And yet now he was, getting sloppy by not masking his scent. In his defence, he thought Peter was a beta and wouldn’t be affected by his scent. Tony said he was a beta, too, but they were both wrong. Steve had triggered Peter’s rut by his pheromones alone and now Peter’s rut triggered his heat—one that made him want both of his wombs to be filled by pups to the brim.

“Yes, Alpha, fill me please, so empty,” those words almost spilled out of his mouth, unwillingly, as the heat took over his mind. Before the heat claimed him, he was so ashamed that he couldn’t stop Peter, especially since he already had an Alpha. But, turned out Peter was so much stronger than him, especially in his feral state. His omega rationalized—omegas like him usually had two alphas, anyway.

His eyes widened as Peter started entering his asshole, a part of his mind wanted to scream—he hadn’t been fucked there for a long time and if Peter fucked him there, he would carry new pups. And yet his body sucked in Peter’s cock hungrily. Peter already hit his prostate and another omega pleasure gland at the first thrust and Steve had forgotten how good it was to be fucked there. As Peter started thrusting wildly, ignoring Steve's startled yelp.

His wrists hurt as his body shook wildly from Peter fucking him. His hole was used, Peter’s cock hitting the right spots and made him feel even more on fire, in a good way. He couldn’t silence his moans; he was seeing stars as Peter kept fucking him brutally. The bed shook and Steve’s cock kept spurting out pre-come, so hard even without attention. His cunt was still producing slick and Steve wished that something would fill it too.

He didn’t know how long Peter fucked him before he could feel his knot expanding. It felt so good to be breached so widely. And when Peter finally spilled his seed, Steve moaned loudly, feeling the warm fluid inside of him, entering his empty womb. He was so focused on the feeling of Peter’s knot; it took him by surprise when Peter ripped his shirt. His now filled tit bounced, free from their contentment. He became even more surprised when Peter bit down on his scent gland—his pheromones smell even stronger and overwhelmed him. He shouted when his cocklet finally cum, as well as his cunts.

He blacked out for a while—a triple orgasms still could beat a super-soldier. When his vision cleared, Peter was still knotting him. Peter’s hand now played with Steve’s breasts, squeezing them in fascination. Even that felt so good. Milk spurted from his tits, and Peter stopped squeezing and started pulling on his nipples, making them even harder. He kissed down the mark he left and moved his mouth towards one of the nipples. He latched on to them and started sucking.

“Alpha!” he said, as the sight of him feeding his alpha made his cock twitched again. Peter’s hand played with his other breast, squeezing repeatedly as if preparing it to be sucked on. Steve panted as steady cum filled his womb and his breasts were getting played. He keened when his cock suddenly spilled cum again, his hole tightened around the knot, milking it.

Again, he didn’t know how long before Peter’s knot went down and Peter stopped nursing on both his breasts. Peter didn’t pull out, though. He started thrusting again instead slowly, getting his cock hardened again. He ripped out the webs binding Steve’s hands, knowing the omega wouldn’t run away. He took the ripped t-shirt and finally pulled out, making Steve whine at the loss.

He stuffed Steve’s asshole with part of the cloth, preventing his seeds from leaking out, and then parted Steve’s thick vagina lips. Without warning, he slammed down on the unused hole. Steve’s breath deepened; his body trembled. He wanted to beg the alpha to keep fucking his asshole until they were sure there were pups there, but again Peter fucked him wildly, it felt like his hole would tear. Now that his hands were free, Steve held on to the sheet, fingers curling tightly. His cunt fluttered around Peter’s length, not as greedy as his asshole but still egging the new Alpha to abuse it.

When Peter’s knot formed again, he pulled out both his cock and the cloth stuffing Steve’s asshole. He slid into the canal, and knotted him there, filling his pup-less womb.

***

Alphas in their first rut always had excessive energy—and Steve was probably lucky that he was a super-soldier but also unlucky because his new Alpha was also a super, one that was stronger than him. Peter continued to breed him, using his holes to pleasure himself. He only knotted Steve’s ass, though, not once coming inside his vagina. Peter’s hands were digging into his thighs, leaving bruises.

Steve did enjoy all of this, enjoying the way Peter’s cock slammed against his glands. He squirted repeatedly, squirted especially hard when Peter slammed in so hard, he blacked out again. At one point, he passed out from being too overwhelmed.

When he woke up, Peter was slowing down and fucked him slower while licking his mark on Steve’s neck. Steve threw his arms around Peter’s neck, and even though he was struggling, he managed to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist and encouraged the young Alpha to breed him faster, the heat taking over him. Moans and grunts filled the room as they moved in rhythm. Peter thrust wildly, while Steve tried to impale himself on his new Alpha’s cock repeatedly.

***

“Oh, Alpha!”

Tony expected a few possibilities of what he would see when he arrived home. He expected to see Steve on the sofa in their living room, watching movies or drawing on his sketchpads. Or maybe just Steve and Peter talking to each other, getting to know each other now that they lived at the same house. Or maybe he expected to see them in their own rooms.

He didn’t expect to see his pregnant omega getting ploughed by another Alpha. An alpha he thought was a beta. The sight in front of him now was interesting. His omega was on his four, ass raised high in the air while the other alpha fucked him with ferocity.

Tony wasn’t angry and he was even surprised to realize that he wasn’t. But then he realized, how could he be mad when the Alpha was Peter Parker? In fact, his cock twitched interest as he watched the scene. He wanted to join in, of course, but he chose to stay back and watch. From the potent smell in the air, Peter was at the peak of his rut and might react badly to another Alpha showing interest in his omega, even if the alpha was the omega’s first alpha.

Peter was already growling when he smelt Tony’s arousal and ploughed into Steve harder, making Steve howled as if showing that the omega was his. So, Tony retreated and went to his lab instead.

“Friday, activated all cameras in my room,” he ordered the AI while the computers were turned on. He could watch like this, instead. He sat down in front of his computer as the screen started showing the scenes in his bedroom. He unbuckled his trousers and pulled it down to his knees, before pulling out his hardening cock.

“Fri, how many times my omega has been knotted?” he wondered.

“4 times for the past 3 hours, Sir.”

Damn, that was quite impressive. Steve was extremely fertile. And getting mated and bred by a new, young alpha-like Peter? There was no way Steve wouldn’t conceive. 

“How many times in his asscunt?”

“4 times, almost with no breaks. Each knotting took longer than the previous ones.”

He saw as Peter’s cock went out and went into Steve's asscunt, smirking as he realized that Peter was breeding Steve’s other womb. He wanted to do it himself so badly—breeding both of Steve’s wombs until the captain was so full of pups he couldn’t walk. But Steve didn’t want that and he tried to respect that—their relationship was fragile enough. But now, this would change things a lot.

First, he had something against Steve to punish him for. And second, he could see Steve became even bigger with additional pups from Peter. He was fine with Peter as the second Alpha—he had power over Peter and Peter respected him, not to mention he was now a new alpha who needed guidance. It would be different if Steve’s second alpha was Barnes or even Thor. His status as Steve’s primary alpha wouldn’t be challenged.

He stroked his cock as his eyes were glued to the screen, groaning as he was turned on by how Peter could meld Steve’s body into any position he wanted, something that he could barely do. Once it was all settled, the three of them could have so much fun. He could see when Peter’s knot started to form, he could hear the moans and the begs from his omega, begging to be breed, begging to be used.

He came as Peter became still; his face looked blissed as he knotted Steve while the omega laid limp on the bed. He breathed hard, his hand shakily took a tissue from his desk and wiped the cum on his hand. He put his cock back and pulled his pants up. He could go back to his room once Peter’s rut has slowed down and the peak had passed. For now, maybe he would just work to the sound of Peter’s and Steve’s moans.

***

It took several hours before Steve and Peter finally slowed down. Tony finally came out of his lab and walked towards the room. Even from meters away, he could smell the mating scent, sex thick in the air. Tony started to wonder how he would have to keep up with Steve and Peter. He was old and a normal human, he only had a quarter of their energy. But he decided he would find ways. He was a genius, after all.

When he arrived, Peter was spooning Steve, asleep, but his knot was still in Steve and he still lazily thrust up. Tony remembered his own first rut, remembering the torturing feeling of wanting to know and breed an omega. He didn’t spend his first rut with anyone, and he knew it was hell. So, he was glad that Peter had an omega to fuck.

He pat said omega’s cheek.

“Damn, look at you, getting bred by another alpha,” he teased. Steve’s cock was limp, spent for now, but he could smell his slick.

Steve looked up at him, still in a haze of rut-induced heat and stammered, “A-alpha.”

“All these talks about not wanting to be double bred were bullshit, aren’t they?” he said, shaking his head and trying to sound disappointed, “As soon as you meet another Alpha, you let yourself get fucked. You said you are not a slut, but you are a slutty bitch who let a barely legal Alpha use you.”

The smell of cinnamon got stronger so Tony knew that Steve was again aroused, only by his barely dirty talk.

“I-I-”

“Silent. Let the good Alpha fill you until there is no space in your filthy wombs,” he said, smacking Steve’s ballooned stomach lightly, “We will talk punishments later.”

***

It felt like an eternity.

Steve’s head getting clear faster than Peter’s, though he was still affected by hormones—his body still producing lots of slick to ease Peter in. But he was more aware of his surroundings and he can feel the soreness of his body, the exhaustion that came as the consequence of being fucked in various ways, while pregnant, for hours. Now that Peter was not so combative, Tony could come into the room as much as he wanted.

He helped by bringing food and drinks to Steve, feeding him while he was getting fucked by Peter non-stop. Peter was too out of it to properly eat or drink anything and he was getting his sustenance by nursing to Steve when he stopped fucking the omega and finally knotted him like he was doing right now. Steve squirmed under Peter, though he could not much because they were tied by the knot and Peter was pinning him. Peter suckled hungrily, gulping down the milk until Steve’s tit was almost dry. Peter’s knot was going down, but he was still pumping semen into him and Steve felt like he was bloating.

Tony wiped the nipple Peter just suckled using a wet wipe, teasing Steve by pinching, earning a gasp from Steve.

“Tony,” Steve whined, his hole tightening around Peter’s cock, making the teenager gasped in pleasure as he was milked. He was still out of it, the height of his first rut still consuming him.

“Look at you, already providing even before the pups are born,” Tony teased, hand moving to another breast, the one that was still full of milk, “I bet his one feels heavy, huh?”

Steve nodded. Peter only suckled on one breast and left the other unattended. Tony squeezed, and Steve squirted hard.

“Oh, God.”

Peter’s knot had deflated enough that he could pull out, but he was still hard. He was not satisfied. He pulled out and then in one quick move, flip Steve over so he was on his four again, and then slammed in harshly again. Steve cried out as he felt his abused hole was being used again, as his body was forced to keep producing slicks to ease Peter in, stomach felt heavy with children and the teenager’s seed. Tony just laughed seeing this, before he climbed to the bed and put himself in front of Steve. His hand moved to Steve’s breast again, pulling the nipples in one concession to each other, as if he was milking cows.

“Tony, no, please,” Steve begged, as his breasts were squeezed and pulled, causing his milk to spurt and wet the bed. Tony was merciless, though, knowing how sensitive Steve was. Steve’s cock was rock hard and it took several tugs of his nipples before he keened and his cock spurted out cum, his body tightening around Peter again. Tony kept tugging; his cock finally hardened again watching his omega. Peter had managed to find Steve’s prostate again, hitting it repeatedly and making Steve keep moaning, his cock hardening and filling up again seconds after his last orgasm. Steve cried, feeling so tired of orgasming.

Tony smirked and moved. Now his hand was touching Steve’s belly again, hand touching the mound of it and then jiggling it, wondering how much inside of there was Peter’s seed. Steve whimpered as the babies reacted to that, moving around. Tony slowly moved towards Steve’s crotch, touching the omega’s cock making Steve cry at having his cock was finally touched again. Tony pumped him, trying to make Steve come again.

“Alpha please, I’m so tired, Alpha...” came out endlessly from Steve’s mouth as Tony kept tugging on his cock, only stopped by a keening sound that replaced those words when his cock pulsed and spurted out fluid again.

“I am going to get you some rest, be patient,” Tony said, as he kept doing what he did. With Peter pounding him and Tony giving him a hand job, it took no time for his cock to get hard again, and soon he came again. That happened repeatedly, Steve came and came again until his body went slack and he was so tired he succumbed to sleep, though his body was still not done being used.

***

Peter’s head hurt.

His body was sore.

The haze and desire clouding his mind and his body started to disappear, making him shivered as a cold breeze brushed against his body. He was slowly aware that he was standing, that he was rocking back and forth lightly, but there was still confusion. Slowly though, he finally woke up and became more aware of his surroundings. He was not in his room—this one was not familiar. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

He heard whimpers and finally, truly seeing the scene in front of him clearly.

Captain America was lying, naked, in front of him, looking exhausted and debauched. Peter moved and only then he realized that they were connected, that his cock was inside of the Captain’s...ass. His eyes widened as he realized that he was knotting the super-soldier, which was...wrong. He was not an Alpha—he could not knot.

Memories flooding back to him, remembering the sweet scents that drove him crazy. He remembered going to Mr. Stark and Captain’s room. He remembered webbing Cap.

Oh my God. Did he go into a rut?

Did he rape Captain America?

He went into a panic, trying to free himself from the Captain. He tugged but he couldn’t pull out. Instead, it actually felt good to move and he tried hard to hold back his moan, while Captain—Steve—groaned as his rim was almost being forced to let go of the knot.

“Oh my god.”

“Oh, you are finally done, Kid?”

He whipped his head, seeing Mr. Stark seeping a cup of coffee in one of the seats in the room. Oh my god. Oh my god. Mr. Stark saw him claiming, knotting, his omega. Peter shook—he had no idea how to explain this. Oh my god. He would get kicked out again.

“Mr. Stark!” He yelped, “I am—I don’t—”

Mr. Stark stood up and walked towards him. He expected to get hit, to get screamed at, but instead Mr. Stark patted his shoulder.

“Congratulations, you are an alpha and have become Captain America’s mate.”

So...he really claimed Captain America as his mate.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to do this!”

“Calm down, Kiddo, I’m not mad and you are not at fault,” Mr. Stark said, chuckling. He sat down on the bed, right beside Captain America, and started pinching Cap’s nipple, making the omega trashed a little, “If anyone could turn a beta into an alpha, it would be my—ah, sorry, our omega.”

“Peter, it’s okay,” Captain America murmured, though he seemed like he was almost incapable of speaking right now.

“No, I—I am sorry,”

“Don’t feel sorry, it’s your right to claim any omega you want, even Captain America,” Mr. Stark continued to say, “Now calm down, relax, and let your knot deflate, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Thankfully it only took a few minutes before Peter finally could pull out. Instantly, he saw cum leaked out of Cap’s hole, wetting the bed. It..it was so obscene. These are his cum. His cheeks burned. Oh god, he was so fucked up.

“Are—are you hurt, Cap?”

“I am fine, Peter,” Cap continued to murmur. He looked so tired, so worn out. His stomach now looked bigger than before, pinning him down. Mr. Stark touched and jiggled it, making Cap gasped. He felt sorry towards Cap, since he made Cap like that. Mr. Stark didn’t seem to have any mercy for the omega, though.

“You knotted him so much, he was probably drunk on your seed,” Mr. Stark chuckled, “Go take a shower in your room, you are filthy. I will take care of Cap.”

Peter nodded and started ran towards his room, almost knocking into the door.

This must be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. As usual, work made me unable to work much, though hopefully, I will be freer. I also struggled writing the dynamics, writing Peter as an alpha but also a young man that he was, also Steve as an omega but also not leaving out that he was a soldier. I haven't even gotten to writing Tony much, and I might struggle with him too, I was going to write a soft scene between him and Steve since their relationship hasn't been explored yet, but this chapter was already quite long so I omit it for now. I don't have much outline for this story other than the first chapter, but this was fun to write. If you have anything you want to see in this story, you can send me a comment about it.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to request any bottom steve/omega steve, I open request for kinktober here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998298. I want to write more Peter/Steve, but didn't have any idea yet, maybe you guys have some?
> 
> Anyway this chapter has much less smut than before, but they do need to talk and I do need to give some information. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter realized that the day had changed once he was done taking a shower and saw the sun shining outside it was three a.m. That meant he had…he had sex with Cap almost all night. No wonder he felt so tired. Remembering what he had done, he felt embarrassed and ashamed again, but he didn’t have time to dwell on what happened because once he laid down on the bed, he fell asleep, too wrung out. He dreamt again—he dreamt of holding babies, and then he dreamt of having sex with Cap again.

When he woke up, the sun was rising high and his boxer was wet again, erection thankfully already flagging. He sighed, reminded right away of what happened, and then decided to have another quick shower, trying hard not to start jacking off again. Once done, he dried and dressed himself, before sitting down in front of the computer. In a normal situation, he would marvel at the fact that he could use such a high-tech computer, but now, he was reeling as the facts started to sink in again.

He was an alpha. He has a mate. His mate is Captain America. He might have kids soon, him, who just turned legal not too long again. How was he supposed to be an alpha? A father.

He let out a small scream. Why was his life so wild?

He ruffled his hair. Taking a long breath.

_Research. Let’s do research first. Research is good._

He turned on the computer and it booted quickly. He wasted no time in opening the browser and googled ‘Omega’. He opened the Wikipedia page and skimmed it—he already knew most of what was explained, the biological one. He didn’t need that information, what he wanted to know was how to take care of an omega. How to be an alpha. He was going to close the page before he finally saw a link to the page of double breeder omega. He clicked on that—double breeder is not in the curriculum much because they were so rare.

_Double-breeders are omegas who have two reproduction systems, one connected to their vagina, and another connected to their anus. Because of this, they are capable of producing slick and giving birth from both organs. Unlike normal omegas and betas, after copulation, their body produces a plug to plug their uteruses to ensure that no sperms were wasted and to ensure that the breeding was successful. Both of their uteruses can be bred at around the same time or at different times, they are capable of carrying more fetuses than normal omegas. While normal omegas can carry up to 7 fetuses, double-breeders are capable of carrying up to 14 fetuses._

“That’s a lot…” Peter muttered. How were they going to take care of 14 babies? Peter looked at the picture of their biology, wincing when he saw when they had double pregnancy, looking at how many organs were pressed. It must be suffocating.

_Their bodies adjust to support the fetuses, ensuring that that the babies are at their best health. In single pregnancy, they will be capable to carry until 40 weeks, even more depending on the number of fetuses and their health. Double-breeders will give birth once their body decided that the fetuses are healthy. In double pregnancy, if there were more than four fetuses, because their body isn’t always capable of giving full nutrition to each fetus at the same time, the pregnancy length will be even longer as the fetuses grow slower. In certain cases, if the uteruses are bred at different times, the older fetuses will be given nutrition slower to give time for the younger fetuses to grow until they are big enough and the pregnancy will be safe. The longest double breeder pregnancy recorded was until 22 months. Unless the omega’s health was at risk, a cesarean surgery was rarely done because double breeders’ bodies are usually suitable to carry and give birth to so many pups._

_Because they are so rare, before the 18 th century, double-breeders are very expensive to sell to Alphas and Betas alike. Even after selling and trading humans are banned, they are still deemed very special._

And Cap had the serum, so he was probably stronger and more capable than normal double-breeders. Even among double-breeders, he was special. Should Peter feel lucky? He mostly felt bad though. Reading the page, it did feel like double-breeders were only created only to create babies.

_There are known cases where double-breeders are used to give birth to babies that will be sold in the black market. Now, double-breeders are used to for surrogacies or even just babies that will be adopted by others, since they and their partners usually aren’t capable of taking care of so many babies._

Yeah, no kidding.

_Even though their bodies are made to carry pups, they still needed special care in double pregnancy, especially when they were further in their pregnancy. Nurses or special carers could be hired to take care of them, as they usually incapable of moving around by themselves and needed help to take care of themselves. There are tools created to help them, but it was best if carers are hired._

There was a list of the side effect of a double pregnancy because Peter felt like he would feel sympathy pains. Instead, he scrolled to pictures of known double breeders who had double pregnancy. Some of them looked normal—those are the ones in the early stage of their pregnancy. And then he scrolled more and wow, there were so big, some of them looked like 50% belly and 50% other body parts. Some of them were in a bed, in a wheelchair, and one even used a cart to help to carry his belly. Peter felt bad for them, but weirdly he felt aroused imagining Cap getting so big with his pups, he couldn’t move around much. His hands twitched, wanting to touch the bellies.

He decided to open a new tab before he got too aroused. He decided to search on how to be a good alpha, and then open a new tab to search on how to take care of omegas. He was so focused he didn’t hear his door sliding open and Tony walking in, even with his spider-sense. It only when he sensed that he was about to be touched that he turned around and saw him.

“Mr. Stark!” he yelped, before remembering that he probably should apologize to the older alpha for…for…he couldn’t even think of it without blushing.

“If you’re going to apologize, shut it,” Tony warns, shaking his head, “I am fine. Happy, even. Steve needed two alphas, anyway, and I am glad it’s you.”

Peter nodded. He still wanted to apologize, but he didn’t think that Tony would appreciate it.

“Where’s he?”

“He is still sleeping, he is pretty worn out,” Tony answered, sitting down on Peter’s bed and then laughed, “I guess he finally found his match. And you have been doing research, I see.”

Peter sighed. He guessed, at least he was lucky that he could confide in one person. He then admitted, “I don’t know how to be an alpha.”

“You’re gonna learn, eventually. It’s not something you know instantly, well—except when you are in a rut, of course,” Tony assured him, “And hey, it’s mostly just biology, you know? Just because society tells you that an Alpha should be dominant, doesn’t mean that you should always be dominant, but you can try your best if you want to.”

Peter didn’t know how to answer that. He has so many thoughts, but thankfully Tony didn’t wait until he said something before continuing to talk.

“But first, I guess you have to know our situations now, so listen,” Peter turned his chair to fully face Tony at that, “Steve is under house arrest, now, he can’t go anywhere unless I am with him, so if I have work to do outside, he is alone here, so it’s good that you’re here now, so he won’t be lonely. So that’s gonna be your first job as his alpha—you don’t have to take care of him, you can make sure that at least he is taking care of himself. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peter quickly said. If his duty was only to accompany Cap, it was easy. It would probably be awkward, though…

“Now, I am sure you are well aware now that he is a double breeder,” Tony continued to explain, “He was already carrying triplets, mine, he is in his 24th week. And I am 100% certain that he is pregnant with your pups too. So, it’s probably going to be hard for him, so we are going to have a lot of work ahead of us. That’s basically our main job as an Alpha, taking care of our omega. Well, the second main job other than breeding him.”

Peter felt that taking care of an omega should be the first main job. He thought that there must be more than that, but he was afraid to ask. He could do more research by himself.

“Now on to the fun part. You have any kinks?”

Peter blushed again at that, never expecting to be asked that, he answered honestly, “…I don’t know. Never thought about it.”

“Well, watch porn then,” Tony suggested, and seeing Peter’s scandalized expression, he continued to say, “No, I am serious. It can help since you’re still exploring what you like. I can even give you access to our sex tapes. Steve is still discovering his kinks too; he is up to anything. You can do anything to him, okay? It’s your right as an Alpha.”

He couldn’t do just anything, right? He had to ask Cap about it. But asking Cap about sex and kinks felt sinful.

“One note, though, after sex he always gonna tighten up, biologically, kind of a virgin again. Serum perks, you know? So, you have to be careful with him if it’s the first round.”

Wait.

“I hurt him?” Peter wondered as he realized that he didn’t prepare Cap—not that he could, with being driven crazy by hormones and all…he didn’t even know how to do that.

“It’s okay, he’s okay now,” Tony said, before suddenly pulling Peter up, held his shoulders, and being pushed to get out of his room, “Let’s go to my lab, I am going to show you the design of your next costume.”

Later that night, Peter was not sure if he was supposed to be surprised or not when he received a notification that he just granted access to a sex tape folder.

***

Steve couldn’t remember the last time he slept almost for a whole day. But it happened, he slept for hours. He remembered waking up when Tony woke him up to feed him or waking up to go to the toilet several times, but he did all of that half-asleep. He was so tired, he couldn’t think. He woke up this morning feeling better, though, he managed to go to shower by himself. He frowned though, when he put on his t-shirt and saw that it was a really snug fit—he was still bloater than normal because his body was still absorbing all the fluid. Even his pant was really tight. He needed to buy new clothes, underwear, and some belly support soon. He could buy them online, he knew, but he didn’t know whether those would fit him or not. He needed to ask Tony to take him out to shop, but for now, he had to deal with it.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, rubbing his belly. God, he was going to be so big—he just knew it. Sure, there was a chance that he wasn’t bred, but he was doubtful of that. He just knew that there would be new pups. The thought of a double pregnancy made him feel anxious, and then he thought of his new alpha. He was so young—was he dealing with this life-changing event well? Steve should be angry, perhaps, that this was happening, but he couldn’t. Nowadays he simply accepted whatever happened to him, it was tiring dealing emotionally with them.

His breasts hurt, making him remember that he had not pumped himself since he was asleep. Most omegas started lactating in the last stage of their pregnancy—but Steve had been growing quite quickly since the start of his pregnancy and by the start of his fourth month, he started lactating. It was a little distressing that even among abnormal omegas, his body was even more abnormal. At least the growth had been slowing and he hoped that they would stop now, they are big enough.

He went out of his room, going to the common kitchen, and decided to cook. Since he couldn’t go out, couldn’t do much exercise, and he couldn’t simply draw all day, he finally decided to learn how to cook and some other home-keeping skills. He found cooking fun, and now he had one more person to feed. He remembered Tony telling him that he was going to work in his lab in the morning, but he still made enough for three people, planning to bring the food to Tony later.

He was focused on cooking until he could smell the scent of fresh grasses filling the room, and when he turned his head, he saw Peter walking towards the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes, still looking half-asleep. They both froze when they looked at each other, Peter looked like he was going to run away but then it seemed that he decided not to that, instead he walked towards one of the dining tables and decided to sit there. Steve tried to look casual, continued to cook.

“Good morning,” he greeted Peter, “How was your sleep?”

“It’s great,” Peter answered. It was not actually that great, after spending the day with Tony he continued his research late into the night, even reading some scientific papers and then watching some porn as Tony suggested—he still didn’t dare to watch the sex tapes Tony gave him. Apart of him wanted to explore Cap directly, skin to skin instead of through videos—though he tried to deny it to himself.

“You want coffee?” Steve asked again, turning off the stove and already moving around, taking a cup and then going to the coffee-maker, knowing that Tony already filled it. He poured some and then put it in front of Peter, before going back to the kitchen, “I will prepare breakfast for you, just needed to do some plating, please wait.”

Peter could only blink. For someone who was pregnant, Steve was quite agile, moving from one spot to another. He started to get distracted but how tight Steve’s T-Shirt was, just like yesterday, except Peter’s head didn’t get so clouded now. He couldn’t stop looking at Steve’s curves, the roundness of his belly, the jiggling of his breasts…even his butt. Peter could feel his cock getting hard and he had to start thinking of imagining his friends getting dusted so he would stop getting hard.

Steve stole a look at Peter sometimes, watching Peter watching him, and Steve reminded again at how young Peter was. He felt a surge of protectiveness and a need to take care of the young Alpha, wanting to present himself to the alpha so the alpha can use him to forget his woes. He wanted to touch Peter, want to scent him. He was familiar with this feeling—several days after mating they would feel a need to always touch each other. It took a week back then, after he and Tony mated, before Steve finally could leave Tony by himself and stop demanding cuddles and sex. But Steve thought that he might need to take it slowly with Peter.

He put the chicken and veggies stir fry in a plate, along with rice, taking them to the dining table and put it in front of Peter. He chose to sit by Peter’s side instead of in front of him, this way they didn’t have to look at each other but still close by each other.

“Thank you,” Peter murmured and they started awkwardly eat the food. They both ate quite quickly and finished at almost the same time. Steve finished first and waited for Peter to finish his food, so he could take the dishes. When he reached out for Peter’s plate, though, Peter stopped his hand and turned to him, eyes a little glassy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rape you,” he said, “I didn’t know that I was going to have a rut.”

Steve stared, heart clenching at seeing his alpha almost crying. He felt guilty for making his alpha felt guilty.

“It’s okay,” he assured him, finally deciding that they need to look at each other. He was fine now, at least he tried to convince himself that, he was too used to having things going out of his control, he would cope and try to help Peter instead, “It happened and well, I am fine now. How about you?”

“I don’t know…” Peter admitted. He felt like he should be honest. He didn’t expect Steve to reach out and hold his hands, his head, which was bowing down, now looked up, looking at the captain.

“It must be surprising to you,” Steve continued to say, patting his hand. Most alphas wouldn’t feel sorry for mating an omega without any permission, Peter feeling sorry said a lot about him, “I’m sorry too, for what happened. I am not sure if me being near you triggered your rut or not, but it’s still a possibility, so it’s not fully your fault. I should have masked my scent.”

Peter knew that Steve was probably a good person, but this felt like a confirmation. Instead of getting angry, which he deserved to do so, Steve tried to appease his guilt. Peter felt comforted, felt like he could rely on Steve too despite him having to be the alpha. He felt accepted, and he finally could admit, “I don’t know how to be an alpha. I don’t know anything.”

“You will learn,” Steve said. And truthfully, he was sure if he knew how to be a proper omega, too. He was an omega, but he was also a leader and a soldier, those two sides of him sometimes clash a lot, “We will learn. You’re a good kid, Peter, I think you will be a great Alpha and father.”

Peter finally could smile, feeling at ease that he didn’t have to act like an Alpha on purpose, “Thanks, Cap.”

“Call me Steve, okay?” Steve smiled back at him and Peter couldn’t help but think that he was really beautiful when he smiled, “I am your omega, now, it’s weird getting called Cap by my alpha.”

“Mr. Stark call you Cap sometimes,” Peter cheekily argued. Steve laughed a little.

“Yeah, but Tony is…Tony. When he calls me Cap, I don’t really feel anything, it’s just a nickname. But when you call me Cap, I feel like your leader. I am not even Captain America anymore, just Steve Rogers.”

“Okay, then, Steve,” Peter finally agreed, finding himself liking this and feeling even more at ease. He could do this. He couldn’t imagine himself being lovers with Steve or Tony, but they can be a family.

“And I’m pretty sure Tony has told you to call him Mr. Stark.”

“Yes,” he confirmed. He did call Tony, ‘Tony’, sometimes, but he was still too used to Mr. Stark.

Steve finally let go of his hands and Peter wanted whine because he liked Steve’s touch, the warmness of his hands, and wanted to demand Steve to hold him again. He did almost command Steve to do that, but he gulped it down. He could smell Steve’s scent, not as intoxicating as before, but inviting, still. He wanted to embrace the scent, want to smother himself in it.

Was this normal? He thought he would stop feeling like this once his rut was over.

“Do you have anything to do today?” Steve wondered, forgetting about the dishes.

“No, not really?”

“Then you want to do anything?”

Peter eyed Steve’s body, studying his curves again. His memory of Steve’s body was still quite a blur, he found himself wanting to see his body again. He felt a little hot, and he was pretty sure he was blushing.

“I want to touch you,” Peter blurted out, “Sorry!”

“It’s okay, it’s natural,” Steve said, though he was blushing too, squirming under his Alpha’s gaze, his holes getting a little wet, “I want to touch you, too, I want to stay close to you.”

“Can I…Can I touch your belly?” Peter asked—remembering the pictures of double breeders he saw yesterday. Having his own omega, he can touch all he wanted, right? Steve was not as big as those double breeders, not yet, but if they pretended that Steve was having a normal pregnancy, he was big.

“Sure,” Steve said, and Peter wasted no time before he started touching Steve’s belly, feeling it around. To his surprise, it felt firm, and he could feel Tony’s pups moving around. Steve closed his eyes—getting his belly touched by his alphas always felt good, even more so when Peter raised his shirt and touched his skin, marveling. Peter’s hands started traveling up, but Steve stopped him.

“Let’s go to my room,” he suggested, feeling uncomfortable doing that here, “We can cuddle and get to know each other there.”

***

Once they were in Steve’s room, Peter couldn’t help but pushing down Steve to the bed, suddenly feeling eager. This time, Steve went down willingly, pulling Peter to be on top of him. Daring himself, Peter started kissing Steve on the lips, careful not to press too much on Steve’s stomach. He didn’t really know how to kiss, but he tried applying what he watched yesterday. He kissed Steve lightly several times and once Steve held on to his head, he dared himself to suck Steve’s lips. Kissing felt good, Steve’s lips were really soft, fitting for an omega.

Steve kissed back eagerly. They were both quite sloppy, and perhaps to outsiders, they looked messy, but they both enjoyed it. They continued kissing, trying out to use tongue and feeling around each other. They continued kissing, experimenting, at least until Steve felt his t-shirt getting wet and gasped.

“Oh, shit.”

“What, what’s wrong?” Peter asked in a panic, afraid that he just did something wrong.

“Nothing, nothing wrong, just…I forgot to pump my breasts, they are full of milk, I’m leaking.”

Peter automatically lowered his head, looking at Steve’s breasts, watching the growing stain on the baby blue shirt, right on his nipples. It was fascinating and Peter found himself wanting to touch, wanting to help.

“Oh. I…I want to touch them, too.” Peter admitted, feeling shy again. Honestly, he wanted to touch Steve all over, wanting to learn his body, wanting to learn what brought Steve pleasure.

“You are welcome to touch me anytime, Peter. Really.”

Peter started touching, playing with the nipples that were now poking out the shirt. Steve shivered, getting wetter down there, from his cock and his cunt, if his asshole was capable of producing right now, it probably would, but his womb was still sealed and protected itself from an outside danger that could harm the process of insemination.

Peter cup the breasts, them bigger than what he could hold, and started squeezing, watching the stain grow larger while Steve started gasping. Peter decided to pull up Steve's t-shirt so he could see Steve’s body, Steve helping him getting rid of his t-shirt quickly before laying down again, propped up by a pillow. Peter stared—Steve’s breasts were quite big, now like a woman. His nipples were hard, bigger than an alpha’s or a beta’s, his areola dark.

“Pretty,” Peter said. Not that he had something to compare, he had never seen another omega’s breast.

“Thank you,” Steve said, face red from being an alpha’s judgment. Tony liked his growing breasts a lot, too, even hoping that they would get even bigger, which Steve returned with a scowl.

“They’re already big. I saw on the internet, usually, they are not this big yet…” Honestly, Peter wanted to shut himself up, but he couldn’t stop talking because of his excitement. He watched as a bead of milk grew on Steve’s nipple, remembering that he sucked on them during his rut, remembering the temporary calmness he felt during that.

“Yeah, I don’t know why they grow so fast.”

“Do they hurt?” Peter wondered—they must feel heavy if they were so full to the point of leaking.

“Yeah, kind of,” Steve admitted, as he started massaging his own breasts, trying to let the milk out.

“I want…I want to help,” Peter said, touching Steve’s nipples again, innocently tugging on them, “I remembered I drank the milk yesterday.”

“Yeah, you did,” Steve said, getting wetter remembering what happened yesterday. Fuck it, at this point he would let Peter do anything to him, “You can do it again.”

Steve sat up, so Peter could have easier access to his nipples. Peter spread Steve’s legged, sitting between them and taking Steve’s boob in one hand, tongue darting out to lick the nipple. It stiffened, along with Steve’s cock. He was itching to touch his cock and cunt, but at this position, he was unable to do so.

“Oh, Peter,” Steve moaned as Peter continued to lick the beads of milk coming out, “That feels good.”

To other people, an omega breast milk might taste weird, but for the omega’s alphas, they would taste sweet, rich, and quite addicting. The opposite was also true, but for an omega, it was their alpha’s cum.

Peter finally took Steve’s nipple to his mouth, started sucking hungrily as if he hadn’t just finished eating. Steve continued to moan and squirmed a little, it felt as if his breasts were connected to his cock and cunt. Peter was happy to play with Steve’s nipple, teasing the omega. The milk tasted good, too. When Peter sucked particularly hard, Steve yelped when he could feel his cunt squirted. Peter stopped; he could smell that the omega just had an orgasm.

“Whoa, you can…just like that?”

“I didn’t know too,” It was something new, he had never come only from getting his breasts played at before, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s a nice show,” Tony’s voice suddenly interrupted them, surprising them both. He was at the door, had been watching for a little before finally decided to announce his arrival. He entered the room and asked, even though he wouldn’t accept a no, “Can I join?”

“Of course,” Peter said, unable to believe that he had gotten caught screwing Tony’s omega again. Okay, their omega, but Peter was still not used to it.

“So, Cap,” Tony said, sitting down on the bed with them, “Looks like we find a new kink for you.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good thing we already stacked up for the hospital,” Tony said, his eyes looked at Steve’s breasts, “Are they empty now? I want to try, too.”

Tony never tried drinking his milk, the thought never crossed their mind until now. His excess milk usually got donated for babies who needed them at hospitals. It was only now that they were going to try it.

“This one was still full,” Steve said, holding the breast Peter hadn’t sucked on, showing it Tony, showing him how full it was. Tony licked his lips.

“Pete, you continue sucking that one, I will suck the other one.”

Peter moved to Steve’s other side and started suckling from there, while Tony pulled him closer before putting his mouth on Steve’s nipple. Tony’s bread on his breast gave him a new position and he continued to get wet. His hands held his alphas’ head, feeling happy and content for providing for his alphas. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of them suckling on his breasts until they finally stopped, right before Steve’s breasts were too empty.

“Oh, that actually tastes quite good,” Tony wiped his mouth, looking satisfied. This probably wouldn’t be the last time he did it, “Looks like our omega is up for some fucking. You want to, Pete?”

“W-what?” Peter stuttered, somehow didn’t expect to be offered that.

“Oh, I think this is the perfect time to teach you some things. Right, Steve?”

Steve, who was feeling a little high, wordlessly started to spread his own legs, presenting for his alpha.

“Take off his pant,” Tony ordered Peter, while he got off the bed, “I need to get some things.”

Peter obliged, taking off Steve’s pants, revealing his private area again. His little cock was hard and his cunt was glistening with slick. Peter looked at them, studying them. Steve had always been beautiful, of course, with his super-soldier body. But Peter couldn’t help but think that he was even more beautiful like this, wet with slick, round with pups.

Tony came back bringing some things. He handed Peter a tube, and said, “Sanitize your hand.”

It was a sanitizer, and Peter, once again, did what Tony said. Tony sanitized his hands too, pulling Steve legs so he could touch his cunt. He spread the cheeks and once again, ordered, “Put your finger in.”

“What?” Peter asked, flabbergasted.

“Hmm, let me show you,” Tony said, playing with Steve’s clit and making Steve writhed, gasps coming out of his mouth, before carefully inserting one finger, “You can insert your finger, like this, slowly, and then move.”

Tony started moving his finger, entering and exiting, not long inserting his second finger, and then a third. Steve held on to the bed, his arousal growing as Tony fingered him. Peter continued to watch, taking the sight in.

“After three fingers, he usually starts fucking himself on your fingers,” Tony said, right on cue as Steve tried to fuck himself on the fingers, wanting more friction on his insides. Somehow being not addressed to and being treated like an object to study like this arouse him even more, “If you can wait, you can let him fuck your fingers until he came, if you don’t want to, you can tell him to stop, if he doesn’t listen, you can force him to stop.”

Tony let Steve make small humps, knowing that Steve couldn’t move much in this position.

“Now, you try,” Tony said, pulling out and making Steve whine, “I think he is loose enough; you can put three fingers in and starts moving.”

Peter gulped but dared himself because he was curious. He didn’t insert three fingers right away, inserting them one by one. It was so wet and warm inside, surprisingly comfortable.

“Fuck him using your fingers if you want to, played with the angles, if you were lucky you would find his more sensitive parts,” Tony said, and Peter did just that, fucking Steve carefully, experimenting with where he pointed his fingers. Steve moaned loudly, cursing a little, but the alphas both ignore him, focused on his cunt. Peter changed his angle again and when Steve became louder, continued to fuck faster and pointed at the same time until Steve finally became very still and squirted hard on Peter’s hand. Peter’s cock was hard now, watching his omega overcame with pleasure.

“Congratulations, you did it,” Tony said, clapping, “You want to fuck him for real now?”

Steve closed his eyes. He probably should have expected his day going to be like this. He didn’t mind, though. He patted his stomach, calming down the pups.

“I…I want to watch first,” Peter said. He was not so confident to fuck Steve now, outside of heat. He wanted to learn first. Tony smirked and started taking off his pants—something with Peter probably should have done first.

“Nice idea, keep your fingers there, I am not fully hard yet,” Tony said, before patting Steve’s cheek and said, “Hey, darling, get me hard,”

Steve blinked before he moved his hand to pull out Tony’s cock while Peter watched. Tony’s cock was smaller than him, but still big. Steve stroke Tony’s cock several times, before opening his mouth and taking it, starting to suck on it. Tony moved his hips, fucking Steve’s mouth lightly. Peter palmed himself, his cock painfully hard from watching.

“Enough,” Tony decided after some time, pulling out his cock out of Steve’s mouth. Steve laid down again, while Tony moved to between Steve’s legs, He took a pillow with him, putting it under Steve’s waist while wrapping his legs around him. After making sure Steve kept his legs there, he started angling his cock to enter Steve’s cunt. He pushed in slowly, and Peter scrambled to take off his pants, jerking off himself.

Steve started whimpering as Tony entered him, “Sssh. Help Peter.”

Steve’s hand reached out towards Peter’s cock. Luckily Peter was kneeling right beside him, so he could hold Peter’s cock and started pumping. Peter had to hold on to the bed because it was a little overwhelming at first, as his cock twitched, getting harder. Steve’s other hand played with the nipple, twisting them. Tony started to move, confident in his movements. He took Steve’s cock in his hand, pumping it and fucking Steve at the same time.

It didn’t take long before Tony started fucking at a fast but steady pace. Steve’s cunt started gripping his cock hard, giving Tony pleasure. Peter watched as Steve’s cunt tightened around Tony’s cock, egging a knot to form. He tried hard to keep his eyes open, Steve’s hand on his cock as pumping as fast as Tony fucking him. Embarrassingly, he was the first to finally came on Steve’s hands, panting. Steve continued to stroke him, squeezing his cum out.

Steve moaned so loud when he finally came, his cock spurting out fluid, along with his cunt. At that, Tony’s knot started growing and Steve’s cunt started locking it in until it became snug at Tony started releasing his seed into Steve’s already filled womb.

They were all panting. They were not satisfied, yet, but thankfully they had a long day ahead of them.

“Oops, sorry, you need to wait,” Tony finally said to Peter, “And maybe wait for him to tighten up a little later. It would feel better.”

He nodded, but truthfully, Peter couldn’t wait for his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have anything you want to see in this story, you can send me a comment about it. And if you have an idea outside of this fic, I open request for kinktober (and probably nanowrimo) here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998298
> 
> How many pups do you want Peter and Steve to have? I haven't decided, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio got some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more info dump chapter! warning for inaccurate medical info (...or inaccurate anything)

“Please,” Steve almost begged, as Tony entered the plug on his cunt, teasing him by pulling it out and then pushing it in again. Peter felt a little aroused but also felt a bit bad for Steve—that had been his mood for the past few days. At least for now it seemed that the bond had settled more—they didn’t always want to fuck each other every time they saw each other. Which was why now it was finally time to have a medical check-up—at least that was what Tony said. They were arousing Steve by fingering him and then plugging him so the doctor wouldn’t have to take time spreading him out, and because they need a fresh slick sample. Apparently, this was routine.

“Don’t worry, Babe, you will get your knot later,” Tony assured him, while Peter was standing awkwardly beside the bed, holding another plug. This was his first time holding an anal plug. Tony took the plug from him and started to put it in Steve’s stretched out hole, while Peter watched fascinatedly as Steve’s muscles constricted around the plug automatically, trying to milk a fake knot.

“Thanks,” Tony turned to him to say, before getting up from between Steve’s legs, “I’m going to clean up.”

Tony went to the bathroom while Peter turned to Steve, who was panting after their teases, and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Steve answered before wiggling, trying to get up, “Help me up?”

Peter lent his hand and helped to pull Steve up. Steve sat for a while before getting up and walked funnily towards the wardrobe—walking with two plugs between your legs must be uncomfortable, but Peter thought it was kind of cute. Steve started putting on new underwear and clothes to wear and Peter wondered if he should try to help—but the captain was still agile enough to easily put on his own clothes, so instead he went to his room to get his bag—which only consisted of an almost empty wallet and a handphone, and some documents.

When he ran out of his room again, Steve was already dressed, and Tony was already out from the bedroom, also dressed neatly.

“Happy is here,” Tony said, before taking his bag and lead them away, “Let’s go.”

Steve was still having trouble walking, waddling slowly, and looking uncomfortable. Peter, daring himself, held his hands without asking for permission. Thankfully, Steve didn’t protest and squeezed his hand back, as they walked together to the car. Tony entered the car first, seemingly amused by them. He let Steve entered the car first before he entered last, wanting to share Steve with Tony in a way.

They spent the ride in silence—actually, Steve fell asleep somehow, having been tired more than normal lately, while Tony chitchatted with Happy and then was busy receiving calls. Peter was nervous, this was his first medical check-up after a long time. The hospital they were going would analyze his blood, weren’t they? So, he was worried that his identity as Spiderman would get exposed. But they were going to a hospital Tony trusted, so maybe Tony already took care of it. He hadn’t asked.

The ride didn’t take long, they arrived less in an hour. Steve was already woken up, rubbing his eyes when they arrived. They got out of the car, and once again, they followed Tony. Several people welcomed them, including the receptionists. Peter could only nod and bow his head—he wondered what they thought of him, tagging along with Captain America and Iron Man. He thought being an alpha meant that he would be far more confident—but he didn’t feel that different.

The hospital was quite empty—there weren’t that many patients. At least until they were walking towards the pediatric ward, and only then he remembered that Steve was volunteering there, as an additional requirement for his punishment. He thought they were going to have the check-up first. Once they were there, a nurse at the nurse station greeted them, or, particularly, Steve.

“Hello, welcome back! You look well, Captain.”

“Thanks,” Steve answered, smiling at the nurse. It looked a little forced and Peter thought that he was also nervous, “You seem busy?”

The nurses didn’t seem that busy to Peter. But he didn’t know how the ward usually looked like. Tony pulled Peter aside and whispered to Peter, “I’ll check our appointments, you stay here with Cap for now.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded before Tony left them. He saw Happy taking the box which contained Steve’s bottles of milk away with another nurse, while the first nurse started leading Steve away, so Peter had to catch up to them.

“You will be in your usual room,” the nursed said before they arrived in a room, which already have a crib containing a pup on it, “We will bring the other pups to you.”

Steve nodded and the nurse left them alone. Peter looked around and found an empty chair to sit in, while Steve took off his shirt and put on the robe the hospital provided. He lifted the pup from its crib carefully, cradling him and sitting down on the rocking chair there. He pulled out one of his breasts, putting the nipple in the pup’s mouth and prodding it to start drinking.

Weirdly, Peter started to feel jealous. Because Steve was his, and those milk and breasts are his and his pups’. He felt ridiculous, though, feeling jealous of a baby.

“You are feeding the pups here?” Peter wondered, trying not to stare at Steve’s breasts and the pup. The pup was calmly sucking, drinking the milk, while Steve cooed. He seemed to master how to feed babies already.

“Yes, since my milk started coming in,” Steve answered with a smile, not a fake one, but a genuine one, “Lots of pups lost their mothers and still needed breast milk, so I helped to provide them. Apparently, my milk made them became healthier, too.”

Peter wondered if it was because his omega nature that Steve seemed happy to feed pups who weren’t even his, or if he was happy because he could help another people even if not in his usual ways. Maybe, a combination of both. They weren’t mutually exclusive.

“I see,” Peter nodded, somehow feeling a bit useless there, “How much do you usually feed them?”

“Well, until my milk runs out, after that, I help the nurses with taking care of the pups. It usually ends around three, so you can play around with Tony while you wait for me.”

As if on cue, the door suddenly opened, revealing Tony behind it. Peter wanted to ask more questions, but seemed like they didn’t have time for that, because instead of coming in, Tony said, “Come on kiddo, it’s time for your check-up.”

Peter sighed, readying himself to face the dreaded check-up. Steve smiled at him.

“I’m sure you will be fine. Good luck.”

***

“So, you are a late bloomer, huh?”

Peter tried hard not to squirm under the doctor’s scrutiny. It felt like the doctor was judging him, even though Peter was sure he did nothing wrong. They hadn’t even done anything yet; the doctor was still studying his medical record. Thankfully, Tony was by his side, his presence eased Peter’s nervousness.

“I don’t see any history of illness that can affect late presentation, but your family seems to mostly consist of betas, so it’s not that unusual for you to be a late bloomer.”

“Okay,” Peter simply responded. He didn’t mean to be rude; he simply didn’t know how to react.

“Has any traumatic events happen in your life?”

His mind flashed back to Uncle Ben’s death, to the Vulture, to fighting Thanos and almost getting lost in space, coming back to earth only to find his aunt and most of his friends were gone. He sighed.

“A lot.”

That might be an understatement.

“Stress might be a factor too, along with your nutrition intake. But from your records, you are quite healthy,” The doctor finally put down his files and looked at Peter, “Please take off your pants and lay down on the bed, I’ll check your sexual function. You can keep your underwear.”

Peter’s eyes widened, cheeks heating up. He turned to Tony, trying to get support and assurance. Tony patted his shoulders.

“Yeah, awkward, I know. Don’t worry, for us Alphas it’s quick.”

He sighed, again. So, this was necessary? He reluctantly got up of his seat, walked towards the bed, and started taking off his jeans until only his underwear left. He really wanted to close his eyes in embarrassment as the doctor walked towards him, bringing something that looked like a scanner connected to a monitor. The scanner was pointed to his crotch while the doctor looked at the monitor. Tony also looked at the monitor, curious.

Peter felt so relieved when the doctor finally said, “Everything seemed normal, nothing concerning or abnormal. You can put on your pant again.”

He did that in a rush, feeling vulnerable. It was quick but felt like an eternity. At least he was still somewhat dressed. He sat down again, wondering if it’s over now.

“We will start the blood and sperm test,” the doctor told him, shattering his hope, “We will find out your fertility rate and how healthy you are from that.”

“Huh?” Peter said, confused. He should have researched alpha check-ups, but he didn’t because he thought it would be a normal check-up.

“The nurse will direct you to a room and give you the tube where you need to put your sperm in, there are magazines that can help you with the process.”

“You need to masturbate,” Tony plainly said, telling him what the doctor didn’t straight up telling him.

“Oh.”

It…made sense. Didn’t mean that Peter liked it. He was still puzzled, his mind felt like it worked much slower since he stepped in the hospital. A nurse entered the room and smiled at him. Peter wanted to hide, but this was necessary, he thought.

“Please follow him, he will assist you.”

Peter turned to Tony again, and Tony nodded, encouraging him to do what the doctor said. So, Peter stood up and approached the nurse, who directed him to go out of the room and then lead him to what seemed to be a blood taking station. He paled, remembering again that his anomaly would probably detect.

“I need to take your blood first,” the nurse said, and then, as if sensing Peter’s worries, he assured, “All of your data is confidential here, do not worry.”

The nurse took his blood quickly and efficiently, sending them to be tested before directing Peter to another room again, giving Peter a big tube. Even without the nurse explaining it, Peter already knew what it was for. He took a look at the room—it was not very big, only had two seats with magazines stacked up on a desk. It was bare white.

“Okay, I will leave for now. We will wait until thirty minutes; you don’t need to be worried about your privacy. There are no recording devices here.”

The nurse then pointed to a button near the door.

“Once you are finished, you can call me by ringing the bell using this button.” The nurse smiled again and said, “Good luck.”

***

He couldn’t do it.

Even if he looked at the magazines, the pictures of sexy girls and omegas in various positions didn’t manage to arouse him to fullness, no matter how much he stroke himself. He wondered if he cum too much for the past week or something. He had spent more than 15 minutes in the room, but he hadn’t managed to release anything other than a small amount of pre-cum. He sighed and wondering if he could make up an excuse—but if he failed this, would they think that there was something wrong with him?

There was a knock on the door and Peter put his cock back in his pants quickly. When the door opened, though, he was surprised to see Steve entering the room and closing the door again. He smiled at Peter and said, “I heard you need help.”

“Steve!” he yelled, “Ugh, I—”

Steve sat beside him, touching his thigh.

“You must be too embarrassed?”

“I guess,” Peter said, somewhat embarrassed by his incompetency, “You are done feeding the pups?”

“Not really, but I was called to assist you,” Steve said, “Alpha, tell me what you need me to do.”

Somehow, Steve’s presence made him feel aroused much faster, not to mention that Steve was using his omega’s voice—the voice meant to seduce alphas. He sounded sultrier, voice softer, and he was emitting a stronger scent, somehow knowing what his alpha needed.

“I—I don’t know, I guess I can’t knot you, right?”

“No, they need to analyze your seed, so you can’t come in me,” Steve shook his head, he started touching Peter, hand moving towards Peter’s cock, squeezing him from outside of his underwear, a simple touch making Peter harder, “And well, I can’t get fucked before my check-up, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Peter deflated before he got an idea, something that he wanted to try, “I guess, um, you can use your mouth? We have never done it before.”

“Okay, Alpha,” Steve nodded before he started kneeling in between Peter’s legs. Peter looked down and saw Steve licking his lips as if he was getting ready to eat a tasty meal. He looked up to Peter, meeting Peter’s eyes, and said, “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded, gulping. Steve pulled out his cock, one hand holding it and another playing with Peter’s balls. He looked concentrated, pumping Peter’s cock before he started licking the head, lapping up the pre-cum. Peter couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing sound—Steve looked beautiful like this. Tony said that Steve was not very experienced and yet Peter thought that he was experienced.

“So beautiful,” Steve said, before putting the head of Peter’s cock to his mouth, making Peter hold on to his head and clutching his hair, letting out a growl. Steve started sucking the head experimentally as if testing Peter. He liked everything, though, and he was impatient. He started fucking into Steve’s mouth, wanting the omega to take his cock as deep as he could. But Steve managed to let go of his cock, looking up to Peter with innocent eyes, licking the side of Peter’s cock as he mumbles, “Tell me when you’re going to come,” before he put Peter’s cock in his mouth again, now taking it deeply as deep as he could.

Steve sucked him, taking his as deep as possible. He moved his head up and down and Peter could feel his cock hitting the back of Steve’s mouth. He let out loud sounds and curses, his cock had become so hard. Slowly he started to thrust into Steve’s mouth, taking over Steve’s task as his hands also helped to move Steve’s head. Steve was holding on to Peter’s thighs, slick seeping out of his holes a little despite the plugs.

“I’m going to, I’m going to—”

Sensing that Peter was going to come, Steve forced Peter to let go of him before Peter come in his mouth, swiftly taking the ignored tube and direct Peter’s cock there before he finally came. Peter was panting a little when he was finally done coming, Steve cleaned him up and put Peter’s cock back inside of his underwear and zipping up his jeans again.

“That’s plenty,” Steve said, staring at the tube. He held on to the chair to get up and Peter hurriedly helped him up, afraid that Steve would fall. Steve’s hair was tousled now, courtesy of Peter, and his lips looked a little swollen. His voice was hoarse, Peter finally sobered up again and wanted to ask if Steve was okay but Steve beat him when he asked, “You are okay?”

“Yes,” Peter said, “How about you?”

“I am great, would rather do that in our home, but this was fine too.” Steve answered, he took the tube and continued to say, “Let’s go, we need to give this to the nurse.”

They went out and Peter refused to look at the nurse as Steve gave him the tube full of Peter’s fresh sperm. He hoped that the room was soundproof, he didn’t hold back from voicing his pleasures.

“The test will be one in an hour, you can wait around the hospital, we will call you once the doctor is ready to tell you the result,” the nurse explained to him, even though Peter didn’t want to look at him. He turned to Steve and said, “Captain, you are needed back at the pediatric ward.”

“Okay,” Steve said before he turned to Peter and wondered, “You’re going to come with me?”

Peter didn’t think of that—but he nodded. He wanted to continue watching Steve feed the pups and taking care of them. After all, he realized, that Steve was the future mother of his pups. It was natural for him to want to see how good Steve was at taking care of pups.

***

Even though it was already his second meeting, Peter still seemed nervous. Tony stole a look at him several times, wondering if Peter’s nervousness was related to him being afraid that his secret would be out, or if he was just nervous about the result. Tony probably should have assured him that all of Peter’s data was not kept by the hospital, it would be stored in a server that could only be accessed by selected people, and that the doctors and nurses had signed an additional agreement not to reveal anything from their test.

Doctor Schneider was looking at the test result with interests and Tony was also curious about the result.

“I have to say, I have never seen something like this,” Schneider said, finally putting down the report, he looked at Peter and said, “The good news is you’re healthy and fertile, congratulations.”

Peter gulped and said, “There is bad news?”

“Depends, it might be good or bad news,” Schneider showed them the result and pointed to a number, “See these numbers? These are your sperm count per millimeter, a normal alpha usually produces 100 to 300 million, yours is more than that, and calculating from the amount of cum you produce during on non-penetrative and non-rut orgasms, it’s safe to assume you also produce much more sperm during your ruts than normal alphas.”

Tony nodded; it was high. It seemed that most of his assumptions about Peter were true.

“Now, from that only, it doesn’t mean that you are more fertile than normal,” the doctor continued to explain, “We need to see the shape of your sperms too, having a lot of sperm doesn’t mean all of them are good. From our tests, the number of your normal-shaped sperms is also quite high, and a lot of them survive even after one hour.”

“So, he is more fertile than normal alphas,” Tony concluded. He had suspected, but he was happy to be proven right. He probably shouldn’t be too happy about another alpha’s fertility, but well, he liked his omega being well-bred.

“Yes,” Schneider confirmed, “And he isn’t even a mature Alpha yet when he grows more mature, his fertility will improve, too. There is more than 90% chance that he will conceive if he has sex with an omega on a synchronized rut and heat, 85% if the rut and heat are not synchronized, 70% outside of heat or rut, 60% with a beta.”

“Then how about with double breeders?” Tony asked—it didn’t seem like Peter would ask any questions, he still looked shocked and puzzled at the same time, so he decided to take over. Tony thought that while his body was an alpha, Peter’s personality was still pretty much a typical beta outside of sex.

“95% during rut or heat, no matter if it’s synchronized or not, 80% outside of a rut or a heat.”

Tony sighed, he didn’t need the statistics, so he straight up asked what he was curious about, “What about the number of pups?”

“At his current age? 1 to 4 pups with a beta, up to 7 with a normal omega, with a double breeder he might be able to achieve 10 pups in a single pregnancy.”

Ten. That was a lot. And he wondered if it was with someone like Steve. If Peter was more fertile than normal alphas, Steve was more fertile even among double breeders. Perhaps one day they could break some records.

“We do have birth controls to control your fertility, though for now since I know that your omega might already be pregnant, you don’t need to take it. It works better than birth controls for fertile omegas.”

“Is it expensive?” Peter finally asked and Tony almost rolled his eyes. It seemed like, just like Steve, he would always forget that Tony was filthy rich and could take care of their needs. Steve had always chosen the cheapest things to buy even though he could buy more expensive and comfortable things.

“You don’t need to be worried about that,” Tony said, before the doctor could answer the question, “I can pay if you want to take it.”

“I…will think about it.” Peter said, he squirmed and then asked, “Sorry, can I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure,” Schneider said, and Peter got up and left the room quickly. Tony watched him go before he turned to the doctor. He waited, hoping that Peter wouldn’t be able to hear them with his enhanced hearing before he finally asked another question.

“What is the chance of his fertility being a result of his enhancement?”

“I think it’s quite big, but I don’t think it’s that important unless he suddenly lost his enhancement,” Schneider shrugged, “Paired with Rogers, they are a perfect breeding couple.”

“How exciting.”

He was not being sarcastic; it was exciting about the possibility of what the couple could do. There was jealousy, of course, that Steve had a more capable and younger alpha, but there was also excited that he could keep his omega bred despite his condition.

“Now, your test result.”

Yeah, about that. Now, Tony sighed.

“Must be the total opposite.”

“Don’t worry, your sperm count is not declining that much, the shapes are still good too, it will take 2 or 3 years before you become infertile. Plus, you still can try the meds, don’t worry too much.”

He was getting older, and all the medical problems he had was slowly making him infertile. In a way, getting Peter as Steve’s alpha was a blessing for both of them. Steve didn’t know yet about his condition—while alphas must know everything about their omegas’ health, they were not obliged to reveal anything other than if they had STDs.

“Well, at least my omega has one fertile Alpha,” Tony shrugged, trying hard not to care about it, “Who says I am worried? I’m fine, it’s not like I want a school of pups of mine only. Three pups are already a lot and living without ruts would be great.”

Schneider raised his eyebrow and said, “Sure.”

***

Steve never liked going to an ob-gyn and omega specialists. He had always felt so exposed, because the checks were always so thorough. Like now, he was naked, his legs were in stirrups and his gaping holes were exposed to the cold air as dr. Grimes, his doctor, collect his slick and gave them to a nurse before prodding his holes again. First, she was checking his vagina, opened by a speculum. She prodded around, deciding that there was nothing wrong, before she moved to his anal, also opening it wide by a speculum. He was used to it, but didn’t mean it stopped being uncomfortable.

“Looks good, too, I will check your glands response,” she said again, before prodding and poking at his sweet spots, making him releasing more slick, “Okay, everything is fine, no scar from the mating.”

He felt relieved when she took out the speculum, but wanted to protest when the plugs were put in place again. He shut his mouth, though, not wanting to make a big deal out of something like this. Especially since Tony and Peter was watching him, and being watched by them in this vulnerable position made him want to behave and be a good omega.

“Now, let’s check your pups,” dr. Grimes said, as she cleaned up the slick and then started to put gel on Steve’s bare stomach, “As usual, it will be a little cold.”

The doctor concentrated at the monitor while Steve wordlessly wait. He didn’t have any questions—not yet. All questions he wanted to ask, he already asked in their previous meeting. He glanced at Tony and Peter—Tony looked curious, as always, while Peter seemed to be reeling from his check-up. They said that everything was fine and that Peter was healthy, but it felt like there was something they hid. Steve was worried.

“I can only see the pups in your first uterus, your second uterus is still hidden by the pups, perhaps we can check there in several weeks,” the doctor’s voice distracted him again, making him turned his head and focused on the screen. At his current position, it was kind of hard to do and he had to strain, “Those are your pups. From what I’ve seen, they are healthy.”

Steve was relieved. He had read about pups who suddenly died in the womb without any actual reasons, and he started feeling afraid of that. His luck was damned.

“Oh wow, it seemed that I missed something in the previous scans,” the doctor said when she moved the wand, getting everyone’s attention.

“What is it?” Tony asked, suddenly sounding worried.

“There is another pup hidden by the other three,” the doctor told them, smiling, and then pointing something to Tony, “See here? It’s the fourth pup, it’s a little smaller than the other three but still normal-sized. It seems healthy too.”

Steve was shocked. He didn’t expect that at all—three already seemed a lot, and now there was an unexpected fourth. Not to mention, the probable additional pups in his other womb…his mind was reeling. A part of him was happy to carry so many pups, while another part him wondered what he would do with all those pups. Not to mention the strain of a double pregnancy…

“If your second womb is also bred, probably more,” the doctor said, already taking several pictures and started cleaning up Steve, while continuing to talk to them, “If that’s the case, we might start talking about additional care for you, probably in-house nurses. Are the medical ward in the Avengers compound is used now?”

“Not yet, we are still building back our organization,” Tony said. The compound was still empty, but they wanted to start using it again. There were a lot of agents and heroes who disappeared—but they were planning to join forces with other organizations to build one combined security agency. Steve didn’t have a lot of information on that. It was not like he could join them. His role was not a hero now, only an omega.

“If it’s working, it will be good to hire nurses that can take care of him there.”

“I am planning for that.”

“You can get dressed,” dr. Grimes told him, before going back to her desks to make notes. Peter moved right away, helping him getting up from his position and then getting down from the exam bed. Peter seemed to be determined to help him—even while he was getting dressed, Peter was watching in case he needed help. He was glad for that, happy that his alpha was ready to help him.

After getting dressed he walked to the seat across the doctor, huffing when the plugs pressed deeper. He hadn’t cum at all and he was grateful he mostly sat down today, since his milk took a long time to run out.

“I heard you fed more pups than usual today,” dr. Grimes said, “I take that you are producing more?”

“Yeah, I think so, I get full faster now,” it was frustrating but…Peter and Tony helped a lot with that, now. Remembering that made his holes produces slick again, “And I think…I am still growing.”

“That’s normal, some omegas didn’t even stop growing until they gave birth,” dr. Grimes assured him, “And it was good that you produced a lot, considering the number of pups you are carrying.”

He didn’t feel really assured. His breasts were already big enough, he couldn’t imagine them growing even bigger.

A nurse suddenly entered the room, bringing papers that Steve thought was the result of the slick analysis. Apparently, you could detect whether an omega was pregnant or not from their slick. The doctor nodded and read the paper, before confirming what all three of them already knew, “From the tests, it’s safe to assume that both of your uteruses are carrying pups now.”

Steve felt a little nauseous.

“You’re not at a risk, but it’s better that you continue to be careful,” the doctor continued to say, “Let’s have a more frequent check-up now to monitor all of your pups and your health.”


End file.
